


Stay There, Don't Move

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Music, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: Chingu line spends their summer holiday together by the beach and develop new feelings for each other. Kyungsoo falls for Chanyeol for the first time through a camera lens while Chen finds himself debating about his long kept feelings for Baekhyun. Chanyeol and Chen are best buddies and they seek advice from each other.





	Stay There, Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #106  
> Pairing/s: Chanyeol/D.O and Baekhyun/Chen  Rating: NC-17     
> Sweet: If the authors can describe the scenes aestheticly? pleasing, then it would be perfect.  
> Sour: N/A

The semester’s finally over! Most of the students dashed out campus with their bags, heading to wherever with family or friends. Chanyeol, a double major (Engineering and Music) locked his room, saying goodbye to his floor mates for a while. He reached to the door across him, checking if it’s locked too. One of his best friends Jongdae, an Advertising and Design major, lived across him. Two of them were a few doors away only but still on the same floor. Jongdae asked Chanyeol to get his suitcase out before leaving the building for their vacation.

 

“Baekhyun-ah, you have Soo’s stuff?” He asked to the blond haired boy three doors away from him. Baekhyun, a Music major, looked up, his circular specs lowered slightly, and nodded. He finished locking up Kyungsoo’s dorm then ran after the tall friend. He’s a photography student by the way, Kyungsoo. “You’re not getting your stuff?” Chanyeol saw him only handling one suitcase and wearing a hard case backpack.

 

“My stuff’s already there.” Baekhyun said simply, eyeing his silver Rolex for the time. They had a few minutes before Kyungsoo and Jongdae finished their final exam. Because their professor sucked, he delayed their final exam to annoy his students. He was a firm believer of fun being subjective. No wonder he’s grouchy.

 

The exam was fairly easy especially to Kyungsoo and Jongdae. They were finished with an hour to spare. Actually, almost everyone was done but their professor really sucked the fun out of everything. He opted to have everyone pass their papers at the same time after the alloted time expired. They had no choice but wait.

 

Jongdae sank to his seat, nape hanging on the rest while Kyungsoo already created something new with his eraser dust. He threw it to Jongdae, who was two seats away in front of him. Jongdae’s eyes diverted to the clock and sighed. How could five minutes take so long? Kyungsoo sat straighter upon seeing their professor stand. It’s almost over. They’re getting out soon!

 

Outside the examination room, Chanyeol sat on the metal railing to get a good vantage point. As if he needed it. He’s six-foot something and impossibly still growing. Baekhyun, however, had his eyes glued to his phone as he played a game. His back leaned on the wall with one foot propped against it.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay for your staff to wait for us? We might miss the flight.” Chanyeol worried, feeling a little embarrassed.

 

“It’s fine. It’s not like anyone’s waiting for us. The jet’s ready. The speedboat’s on standby. You can get us to the airport in no time, right?” Baekhyun hit Chanyeol’s chest with the back of his hand lightly.

 

Chanyeol kept forgetting his best friend was crazy rich with a beach house on a private island just east of Jeju. And that’s where they’re going. It’s not like he flaunted his riches too. No one would guess Baekhyun had millions in his bank account based on his looks. He dressed like a cozy clown more often than not in very baggy and casual clothes. It made him look so harmless, so soft, so adorable that his name would be the last thing to remember. The only thing that marked his wealthy status was his Rolex. And that one time a chopper landed on the field because he came from China and had an exam in minutes. But other than that, he was a regular college boy.

 

It’s not like Chanyeol didn’t come closer either. Their parents were business partners so they’ve been friends since kindergarten. A Rolex also marked his status but his was gold. He just wasn’t insanely rich like Baekhyun.

 

The doors of the examination room opened as students ran our like it’s on fire. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s sleeve to him gently, dodging a wild bunch howling that school’s over. It’s really different in the arts building compared to the music building.

 

Wide searching eyes scanned the hall as it’s trailed by a peaceful smile on kitten-like lips. Chanyeol raised his hand, getting Jongdae’s attention. He pulled Kyungsoo by the elbow to meet their friends.

 

“Sorry we took so long,” Jongdae spoke shyly, flicking a glance to Baekhyun.

 

“Is our stuff loaded?” Kyungsoo asked as Chanyeol confirmed, twirling his car keys around his finger. Jongdae leaned to Baekhyun’s side slightly, watching the mobile game.

 

“Whatcha playin’?” He asked playfully.

 

“Some app Dad wanted me to try.” Baekhyun didn’t look up, not even look at the boy. “Help me test it out in the car, yeah?”

 

“A-um-okay,” it was a little breathier than Jongdae expected.

 

“Everyone’s here? Let’s go.” Baekhyun quickly scanned his friends and walked first, leaving Jongdae with a loopy smile. Chanyeol patted his best friend’s back, chuckling. Kyungsoo smiled to himself and followed Baekhyun.

 

“Aha, I’m so screwed.” Jongdae muttered to himself, still smiling despite being...slightly ignored by his long time crush and best friend Baekhyun. Looking at their exchange from the outside, one would guess Baekhyun’s mad at Jongdae. That’s not the case. It’s just that when Baekhyun’s playing, gaming, in his element, he turned into a closed off competitive guy. The three learned that side of him after several series of video game nights at their dorm rooms. So it’s really nothing personal.

 

Baekhyun stood in front of the door beside the driver’s side, head still down as he played. Of course Chanyeol took the driver seat; it’s his Mercedes Benz G-Class anyway. The tall guy looked at Baekhyun then his two other friends. Kyungsoo and Jongdae looked at each other, knowing what Chanyeol meant. Who's sitting beside Baekhyun?

 

The two raced each other to the front seat, shoving each other out of the way. Chanyeol hasn’t unlocked the doors, enjoying Jongdae’s misery through the windows. He looked at Baekhyun then mumbled it’s already open.

 

Jongdae pulled Kyungsoo’s arm back while the other reached for the door handle. He jumped on the younger’s back, distracting him. Kyungsoo managed to get him off but the other was on his way to getting in. Kyungsoo sighed, grabbing the other’s hoodie and yanking it backwards forcefully so Jongdae stumbled back. He got one leg in the car, half of his ass on the seat but Jongdae still fought for it. Kyungsoo plastered his entire hand on Jongdae’s face, pushing him back forcefully with a huge smile on his face. Once Kyungsoo’s feet were in, Chanyeol pulled the door close while Kyungsoo locked it. Jongdae’s whining outside of the car could be heard. He’s still smiling though, so they didn’t really push his buttons. He knew he was being teased. Kyungsoo pointed to the door behind him, waving at the other’s defeated figure. Jongdae dragged his body to the last seat, hopping in and slamming the door loudly. Which Chanyeol hated. But he’s too busy enjoying this setup to care. And right on cue, Baekhyun’s game just finished. The same time with his serious expression.

 

The infectious smile greeted Jongdae first. Baekhyun slid closer to him, shoulders touching. It wasn’t a compact vehicle so why were they so close? Jongdae swore his breathing just stopped. Kyungsoo chuckled, hearing the clipped gasp from Jongdae. Chanyeol turned the engine on and ease out of campus.

 

The noise began after ordering some burgers, fries, and coke at a popular drive-thru. At the same time, that’s when Baekhyun shared random campus gossip. Jongdae laughed along during Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s banter while Kyungsoo just smiled.

 

“You know Baekhyun, you’re lucky Jongdae’s the one beside you. Kyungsoo wouldn’t take your energy. I would be too distracted to drive.” Chanyeol smirked, sipping his coke as one hand stayed on the wheel. Kyungsoo hummed in response, eyes closed, about to fall asleep because of food coma.

 

“Of course, it’s Jongdae! He tolerates me the most, laughs at my jokes. He appreciates my greatness.” Baekhyun scoffed, making Jongdae chuckle. The rich boy offered to feed fries to Jongdae. And it didn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol.

 

The drive lasted a little longer than usual. Kyungsoo woke up just a few minutes after Baekhyun and Jongdae fell asleep. Chanyeol looked at the rearview mirror and smiled. He tapped Kyungsoo’s thigh to look behind him. The youngest rolled his eyes with a smile after realizing Baekhyun’s cuddled to Jongdae’s side comfortably. “They still have no clue?” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol, who shook his head.

 

The four walked on a private tarmac where four suited men followed with their stuff. Chanyeol’s Benz has been entrusted to another suited man to bring to Baekhyun’s mansion for safekeeping. A pretty woman greeted them, walking beside Baekhyun to fill in the last details of their trip. Jongdae slowly fell a step back, admiring the blond-haired boy from the back. Chanyeol slung his arm around his shoulder, ready to tease. Kyungsoo just smiled calmly.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Jongdae mumbled, hands rubbing over his face. “How can I give him the world when he’s got a jet, Soo? That thing can pay for all my student loans and more.”

 

Out of the four, only Jongdae can utter the word ‘debt’ and actually knew what it meant, what it felt like, what it could do to people. Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly rich too, but he and his family lived fine, comfortable, basic. Jongdae, however, well, he...got by. Daily. As much as he could.

 

“There, there little padawan. It’s not technically Baekhyun’s.” Chanyeol had a point. Kyungsoo backed it up saying it was Baekhyun’s parents’ jet.

 

“His Rolex can pay for my loans.” Jongdae whined, stomping his foot adorably.

 

“Stand properly, he’s coming.” Kyungsoo muttered quickly. Jongdae did as told and pretended his mind wasn’t committing harakiri as they stood.

 

“Everything’s set. Plane for less than 30 minutes and a 20-minute boat ride; we’ll make it by sun down. Come on!” Baekhyun backpedalled, smiling gorgeously to them...to Jongdae even more so. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol followed happily, leaving Jongdae rooted in place. Baekhyun wiggled his brows and called him by his finger. Jongdae really couldn’t resist him. He dragged his body, smiling to the ground as he walked. Suddenly, a weight pressed on his back. Baekhyun hugged him from behind, making the other drag him to the steps. Jongdae went up first, earning a butt slap from an excited Baekhyun. He’s blushing so wildly, he didn’t greet the attendant when he entered.

 

Inside the plane, the three guests took in the cream and wooden interior. Four seats, two to sit beside each other. Kyungsoo took the window seat on the left and Baekhyun on the other side to the window. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened a bit to Chanyeol but Jongdae caught it too. Suddenly, the two best friends raced the aisle to sit beside Kyungsoo. They’re really ganging up on Jongdae, who dashed down the aisle quickly. And because Chanyeol had longer legs and a bigger frame, he climbed over the seats like beams. He threw his bag to Kyungsoo, who placed it on the seat beside him. Jongdae was technically going to make it first but a leg suddenly came out of nowhere from over the seat followed by the rest of Chanyeol who eventually sat beside Kyungsoo. Man, he really sucked at Trip To Jerusalem.

 

He sat beside Baekhyun (again), who ate strawberries while he looked out the window. Jongdae got one and ate it. Boy was it good. Baekhyun smiled brightly after taking a bite of the fruit, infecting Jongdae with the happiness. Kyungsoo quickly unpacked his camera and adjusted the lens. He took a shot quickly, capturing the moment of the two. He continued clicking away, using Chanyeol as a wall to hide his doing. Suddenly, the taller male turned to look at him. And Kyungsoo got the motion all on film, the lens switching focus to Chanyeol’s face. Kyungsoo lowered the camera and laughed. It was pretty funny and he bet the photos did too.

 

“Ah, Kyungsoo! Please delete that!” Chanyeol whined, feet stomping too. Kyungsoo’s right. Chanyeol looked absolutely ridiculous 90% of it. He had snaps of Chanyeol’s half opened eyes, mouth agape, and blurred cheek fat. This broke Baekhyun and Jongdae’s conversation. Chanyeol excused himself to use the bathroom while Jongdae got more juice. Baekhyun wondered what was the talk about so he sat beside Kyungsoo.

 

Series of photos met him. The youngest was really a wonderful photographer. Baekhyun began laughing when he saw Chanyeol’s stop motion shots. Jongdae stood behind Baekhyun, snickering at it too. When Chanyeol returned, the three were a laughing mess as Baekhyun imitated the faces of Chanyeol in slow motion. A fake punch met Baekhyun’s way, making him cower slightly but still laughed. He grabbed Jongdae’s hand, leading them back to their seat so Chanyeol could sit. And again, that small act didn’t go unnoticed.

 

The boat ride to the island was...wild. Kyungsoo held on to his camera, doing his best to capture the strong mix of orange, yellow, and white above him. He cursed Baekhyun for taking the wheel of the boat. Yeah, he’s licensed to drive one but it didn’t mean he was good at it. Chanyeol hurled twice as he clutched his stomach from seasickness while Baekhyun took  sharp unnecessary turn just to see water splash. Jongdae laughed on his seat, enjoying the adrenaline. It made Baekhyun look behind to him with a triumphant smile. Oh how romantic the scene was. Kyungsoo took a quick photo and checked it. Baekhyun’s hair almost blended with the clouds as the glow of the sun complimented Jongdae’s skin. They could be the sons of the sky based on the photo alone.

 

Baekhyun held his hand out to Jongdae, offering for him to try and drive. Chanyeol whined at it, wanting to drive too. But Baekhyun felt more comfortable with Jongdae.

 

It was the boy’s utmost dream to be held this close to Baekhyun. The older’s breath tickled his ear while instructing him about navigations. Baekhyun’s hands were firm on Jongdae’s slim hips, kicking his feet apart to widen his stance. 

 

Chanyeol whispered to Kyungsoo a secret Jongdae told him. The wide-eyed boy looked at Jongdae sympathetically. He hoped it would go well if he’s really sure of it. Chanyeol felt the same. If Jongdae truly removed all his doubt and questions of self-worth in him, it would be right to confess. But he hasn’t. As Baekhyun really didn’t care about money. He just wanted someone who would give love and attention to him. But Jongdae didn’t know it was that easy.

\--

They arrived at the beach house by sun down as Baekhyun expected. There were six suited men and two maids that welcomed them. Baekhyun really prepared this trip well. Chanyeol looked left and right, seeing that they’re really alone in the island. Jongdae breathed the fresh air in and smiled. This was true healing, he thought. Kyungsoo backpedaled slowly while taking photos of the blue sea contrasting the warm sky. Suddenly, he ran to the front of the pack to take a candid photo of them walking on the beach. He waited for each one to pass, giving each of them a moment in the frame. He smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

 

Chanyeol slung his arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and raised his phone for a photo together. Kyungsoo smiled calmly. It wasn’t common for them to be touchy and close so it felt like a nice change. Baekhyun and Jongdae joined in, finally having their first group photo in their vacation with the twilight behind them.

 

The four stood in the living room, deciding room assignments. Baekhyun already had his own room in this three-storey house so he let his friends decide...through rock-paper-scissors. Jongdae’s room was beside Baekhyun’s while Chanyeol’s room was across Baekhyun’s.

 

The three got settled while Baekhyun went in the kitchen to check what the chef prepared for them. He’s known him since he was young. He preferred him out of all the chefs they had so bringing him to this trip was a no-brainer.

 

“No one’s allergic to anything so please cook freely. If you need more ingredients, the boat’s ready.” Baekhyun smiled kindly.

 

“No allergies. No cucumbers. Nothing too spicy. Got it.” The 30-year old chef smiled. Baekhyun drank his water and made his way upstairs.

 

This beach house wasn’t regularly used. The Byun family rarely had time to go together so it’s just there in case someone needed it. Baekhyun couldn’t remember when’s the last time he’s been there but the familiarity rung.

 

The construction of this house was so refreshing that Kyungsoo fell in love with the geometric angles. The first floor had the kitchen, dining area, living room, a pool table, and a minibar. The white marble flooring helped the light the area as the floor to ceiling glass panel windows helped the breeze in. It’s one Baekhyun’s favourite touches: revolving windows. The second floor was another living room in a balcony setting. It was open for the most part. The windows were automated so the view of the beach in front and the jungle behind could be preserved. It also helped keep the house cool as the wind passed through the second floor freely. The third floor had the rooms. This house had eight bedrooms; one for Baekhyun’s parents, one for his brother, one for him, and four for guests. It overlooked the second floor setting too. Jongdae was so in awe of it.

 

The night enveloped the island but the house stayed well-lit. Fire torches lined near the beach as well. Kyungsoo sat by his room’s balcony to take a few more photos. He mentally thanked himself for bringing his high-calibre lens for night photography since the stars were on full display for them. He noticed another presence near him. From his peripheral, he noticed the other balcony was occupied too.

 

Chanyeol leaned on the railing, eyes scanning the darkness on the horizon. He seemed deep in thought. Kyungsoo took this moment to take a few candid photos of his friend. But it felt like intruding a private moment.

 

He stood up slowly, avoiding to be seen. Not that Chanyeol even noticed. He’s really drowning in his thoughts with the sound of waves crashing. It’s been a while since he traveled by himself, away from the city, away from everything. He’s away from responsibility, from proving himself. He smiled to the moon that read and listened to his thoughts for a while and removed his watch. Even for a while, let’s forget responsibility and be ourselves.

 

He exited his room the same time with Baekhyun. They both noticed they weren’t wearing their watch, understanding that they’re just college boys now. The two went down together for dinner, chatting about classes. Jongdae helped set the table while Kyungsoo still toyed with his camera. Not the first one, a small one with a rolled film. Baekhyun sat in front of him, closing his eyes as he pressed a peace sign to his cheek. Kyungsoo liked it. Because behind him was Jongdae looking lovingly to their friend. Whipped. So whipped. Overmixed actually.

 

Jongdae sat beside Kyungsoo, across Chanyeol, and passed some of the potatoes to them. They ate quietly, laughing in between when Baekhyun stuffed his cheeks with meat. Kyungsoo thought he really had stupid friends sometimes. Jongdae rose from his seat, offering hand for Baekhyun to spit on. Baekhyun took it gratefully and discarded the meat-wrapped cucumber. Chanyeol really got him good. Baekhyun ran to the kitchen to wash his mouth, Jongdae following to wash his hand. Kyungsoo laughed with Chanyeol who asked if he got the moment. Of course he did.

 

“Jongdae’s such a hero.” Kyungsoo murmured with a smile.

 

“I did it for him. He really needed a push.” Chanyeol peeked in the kitchen from his seat, seeing the two laugh. It made Chanyeol laugh too. And Kyungsoo was left to stare at him openly.

 

He really couldn’t shake the visuals before dinner. He laid on his bed while waiting for the laptop to boot so he could transfer the photos of their first day. He needed all the space possible if they’re staying for a week. 

 

Once his laptop’s good, he placed the memory card to transfer everything. He got ready for bed while it processed. When he came out, Jongdae’s on his bed, scrolling through the photos. Kyungsoo didn’t mind. But if it was Baekhyun or Chanyeol, he would’ve slapped their backs so hard.

 

“Soo-ya, you really improved.” Jongdae complimented, taking pics of the screen using his phone. The younger joined in bed and felt warm at the compliment.

 

“You’re good at it too but you refuse to pick up a camera.” Kyungsoo chuckled deeply as Jongdae scoffed. “What? I’m right. I saw your folder full of Baekhyun.”

 

This made Jongdae freeze. Kyungsoo laughed, rubbing his back. This made the elder scroll some more. “Soo-ya, I’m offended, really. You take so many photos of Chanyeol. I know he’s handsome but come on. I look good too!”

 

“I do not.” He denied firmly. But Jongdae’s eyes weren’t deceiving him. There was 40 photos of Chanyeol by the balcony. “Ah, those. It’s on continuous shooting mode.”

 

“You do like that setting.” Jongdae nodded, still talking photos of the screen. “But these look so pretty, Soo. You managed to make him look too good. That’s unfair.”

 

“Thank the moon.” Kyungsoo smiled a little, looking at it from his window. Jongdae seemed satisfied so he got up and wished him good night.

 

Kyungsoo looked at his laptop screen, enlarging ones of Chanyeol’s balcony photos.  _ Why are you suddenly different, Yeol? _

\--

They planned to explore the island once the sun rose. Kyungsoo forgot they’re in paradise. He didn’t capture the sunrise. Shame on him.

 

Everyone met downstairs, fanny packs attached to them. Jongdae wore dark grey shorts and an olive green sleeveless hoodie with his trustee Vans. Baekhyun wore some navy blue shorts and an oversized white shirt with his Nike shoes. Chanyeol opted for black shorts and a plain grey shirt with some bulky sneakers. Kyungsoo was only one in jeans and a white shirt with Converse sneakers. Jongdae and Chanyeol finished their outfits with some caps to shield their eyes from the sun.

 

The four hiked a trail going up the mountain at the center of the island. Kyungsoo stayed behind to take photo of nature and his friends. He’s never seen so much green in his life. Sunlight pierced through the leaves, highlighting his friends like spotlights. He took a quick photo and smiled at the result. He made a careless step, tripping with a grunt. Chanyeol’s the first to notice, rushing down the path to help his friend. Jongdae and Baekhyun worried but relaxed when Chanyeol got to Kyungsoo.

 

The wide-eyed boy hugged his camera tightly. This amazed Chanyeol. Kyungsoo would sacrifice his body for his camera. He found it so adorable too. “You okay? Did you really have to daredevil for a shot?” He joked.

 

“If it’s worth it,” Kyungsoo smiled. Chanyeol mimicked it, dusting off their knees. The photographer went first. Chanyeol would usually laugh at him first before helping. What was that suddenly?

 

The four reached the summit before noon, triumphant smiles on their faces. Baekhyun stretched as he admired the view. Jongdae had his hands on his knees while he panted. On Kyungsoo’s cue, he looked up with a huge smile on his face. Baekhyun mentally complimented it. That was super cute. Chanyeol screamed at the top of his lungs, both fists in the air. Now that was worth capturing. Chanyeol spread his arms out as he threw his head back with a peaceful smile on his face. Kyungsoo was all over him to save the moment.

 

Behind him, Baekhyun sat beside Jongdae. They looked over the sea calmly.

 

“I thought we were alone.” Jongdae mumbled, earning a curious brow arch from the other. “I-I mean on the island! The houses,” He tried to hide his blush.

 

“Ahh yes,” an amused smile graced Baekhyun’s lips. “They’re owned by Dad’s friends, also for the same reason we have ours. They’re renting on our island.” He was so disinterested by talking about properties, he turned the conversation around. “But we can be alone if you want.” He wiggled his brows. This made Jongdae scoff, shoving him back lightly.

 

“I’ll take you up on that. Chanyeol can be pretty loud. Only if you want to,” Jongdae shrugged.

 

“Why would you want me alone?” The smile never slipped from Baekhyun’s face. He neared his friend’s face, making the other lean back a bit. “Did you miss me?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t expect Jongdae to say yes. Their schedule this semester clashed a lot. They only saw each other around campus or someone’s birthday. They even forgot to reply to each other at times. They apologised to each other many times for that. But Jongdae was an open book of words worth believing. So Baekhyun did. He rest his head on Jongdae’s shoulder and looked on to the glistening waters. Jongdae ruffled his blond hair and tucked his head under his chin.

 

At the same time, this affection was what Jongdae hated the most about Baekhyun. It gave so many mixed signals. His confession always took a step back when the rich boy turned hot to cold within minutes. Did he have feelings for him too? He didn’t know. He never got a clear signal for the touchy and affectionate Baekhyun. One time he leaned in like this, Jongdae kissed the top of his hair. Baekhyun pushed him away in shock. It wasn’t offensive on Baekhyun’s part. He was just...stunned by the return. But if Jongdae tried one more time, would the same thing happen? He needed to know if he’s about to do was right. If Baekhyun pushed him away this time, there were no feelings at all. But after his lips left the boy’s hair, Baekhyun didn’t move. He simply sighed. Jongdae’s heart pounded. He had a chance. But when?

\--

The gang decided to spend a day in Jeju Island to have fresh seafood and experience some fun. They went around the towns, buying whatever their money took them. Kyungsoo bowed to every elder so he could take photos of them. This was one of the days he kept smiling and laughing at anything. Baekhyun waited for him while Jongdae and Chanyeol went in a different direction.

 

The best friends entered a local cafe and took a seat. Jongdae took this opportunity to vent. Out of all of them, Chanyeol understood his feelings the most. He began with a sigh, followed by a litany. Bottom line: Baekhyun’s confusing. He’s been giving mixed signals with his affections and friendly flirting that Jongdae couldn’t even take a hint about his feelings.

 

“Trust me, Baekhyun’s only doing those to you.” Chanyeol was sure of it. Baekhyun never hug him from behind without reason. They held hands but only if the situation called for it. Baekhyun couldn’t even touch Kyungsoo without flinching first or asking permission. But Jongdae still thought it impossible. “Would I lie to you, Jongdae? Come on.”

 

“So he does like me?” Jongdae got a little ahead of himself. Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. “Should I just tell him? I should, right?”

 

“Honestly? Kyungsoo and I wouldn’t want you to until you fix yourself.” The first sword has been drawn. “Jongdae, you and Baekhyun could’ve been together since freshman year but you’re so overwhelmed by his money. You know he doesn’t like being treated like that.”

 

“That’s the thing! How do I give him the world when he already has it? What else can I offer? I can’t even pay off my loans.” Jongdae sighed. Honestly, Chanyeol’s enough of his own pity party. He slammed a hand on the table.

 

“I don’t know, something money can’t buy? Like love? Attention? You of all people know what he’s like. Even more than me, and I knew him longer. And fine i’ll pay for your loans. Consider it a birthday gift but don’t make me regret rooting for you for Baekhyun. Soo and I didn’t scare off that rich exchange student just to see you give up. Get over it, Dae. It’s just money. Baekhyun’s not as shallow as you make him to be.” That’s easy for Chanyeol to say. He has it.l; money. Jongdae didn’t. “Figure out what you can give while we’re still here. Once we get home, we’re all separated again.”

 

So Jongdae was running out of time. They’re going back in three days.

 

On the other side of the town, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo fed each other with some street food they bought. Kyungsoo was very happy with his photos. He thanked Baekhyun for bringing him along. The elder smiled with his cheeks stuffed. Kyungsoo raised his camera and took a photo.

 

“Hope I have a lot of photos in that camera,” Baekhyun smirked. “Or you’re never coming with us again,” He joked. Kyungsoo nodded, enjoying the company. “Can I see?” Kyungsoo handed his camera over so Baekhyun could use as he wished. He trusted his eye more than Chanyeol’s.

 

After a few meters, Baekhyun stopped walking and raised the camera. Kyungsoo looked behind him, clearing the shutter. “Oh! That was beautiful! Keep walking. You barely have yourself in here. It’s mostly Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pushed him gently. Kyungsoo turned away quickly, pupils shaking. “You like his face a lot, huh?”

 

“Me? No. He just happened to be in front of the thing I want to take a photo of.” Defensive Kyungsoo. Baekhyun rode along.

 

“I do like Yeolie’s smile. You do a great job preserving it.” Baekhyun nudged his elbow.

 

“He’s really smiling a lot since we left.” Kyungsoo noticed. Baekhyun saw it too.

 

“He took his watch off.” Baekhyun shrugged. He spoke figuratively again. Kyungsoo wasn’t fond of his analogies but this time, it made sense. He looked at his friend’s wrists too, noticing he didn’t wore his either.  _ So this was the real them. _

 

The first night in the island, the two took their watches off for a reason. They wanted to be themselves, without responsibility, without the name, and just be college kids. The change made sense. Baekhyun’s serious and bratty nature disappeared once they got in the car. He became so touchy and affectionate to all of them, taking care of everything for them. He didn’t really care how he acted because no one would judge him or drag his name in it. It’s just the four of them and he trusted the company.

 

Intimidating and annoying Chanyeol became compassionate and smiley. He looked out for everyone and listened more than he usually did. He’s still loud but that’s just who he was. He’s also deeper when it came to words with the sensitivity to match. Suddenly, Kyungsoo realized he really missed his friends, especially Chanyeol and Baekhyun. College really made them drift without knowing. He only had Jongdae and that’s not an everyday habit too. Although he was a late addition to the gang back in middle school, they all treated like him like they met in preschool. Chanyeol met Baekhyun in kindergarten while Jongdae met the guys in 2nd grade.

 

Baekhyun handed the camera back to him and looked up the sky with his hands in his pockets. It was a wonderful afternoon indeed. He wouldn’t trade this vacation for anything. Kyungsoo watched the elder stroll casually then looked at his camera again. Did he just capture the true nature of his friends through his eyes?

 

“Come on, we have to meet Chanyeol and Jongdae at the cafe.” Baekhyun squinted a bit as he smiled adorably to Kyungsoo. The colors around him seemed so vivid. Kyungsoo was stunned by his friend’s beauty. The visual behind him seemed to be in his favor. The houses made of wood and rocks lined with distinct shades of brown that contrasted the rich blue of the sky. Clouds scattered the vast aerial sea at the right places. It was Baekhyun’s aura in sync with nature. “Stay there! Don’t move!” Kyungsoo screamed happily, getting in position to preserve the scene forever; his best friend Baekhyun felt the happiest.

\--

Kyungsoo began to be more aware of his surroundings. He watched Jongdae’s actions around the house. Everything seemed to be tranquil except a corner of the frame. Something bothered him. He looked over to Chanyeol but he’s not on the couch anymore.

 

He found Chanyeol sitting on the beach, alone. The sun just set but it wasn’t dark. Everything just looked...muted. Chanyeol became every sense of the word too. Kyungsoo sat on the steps of the house with his camera on his lap. He watched Chanyeol and the change of the colors in the sky. They were bright and vivid but lacked warmth. Was that how Chanyeol felt lately?

 

The shutter continued to click as the skies twinkled little by little. Chanyeol has made sad piles of sand around him until he gave up. He sighed and wiped his eyes.  _ Everything I make doesn’t turn out right. _ He looked up the dimming sky and let his eyes wander. He wondered how those odd colors matched well in one picture. Slowly, it got darker. He smirked.  _ Of course, no matter how wonderful the outside looked, how colorful and happy it came across, if it’s dark inside and empty, it’s never truly bright. _ Chanyeol stood up and walked to the water and looked across the horizon. What now? Where would his path go? Who was he really?

 

He walked along the shoreline, letting the waves soak his feet. What a simple thing to make him smile. The orange and blue scenery turned into fiery red and dark blue. Screw the golden hour, Kyungsoo loved these blood minutes more. It’s the 2-3 minute window between the dusk and night. And Chanyeol happened to be in front of the scene he wanted again. Why was that?

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae’s words replayed in his mind. He lowered his camera slowly, watching the changes of the world as it rotated right before his eyes. He’s been too caught up understanding his friends’ emotions through his eyes that he forgot to see his own. It’s here. No camera would preserve this moment anymore. Kyungsoo let his own eyes take this picture for him. Because no camera would do justice anymore. He kept moving and it irritated Kyungsoo. All this time he’s been falling for him through a camera lens, capturing bits and pieces of the real Chanyeol inside but never saw it for himself. 

 

In those blood minutes, Chanyeol stopped walking and finally raised his head to look straight ahead. Suddenly, he craned his head to the steps of the house. To Kyungsoo. He’s been seen. For how long? The youngest’s ear became more sensitive. The waves suddenly crashed a little too strong but it’s like Chanyeol heard him.  _ Stay there. Don’t move. I see you. _

\--

Kyungsoo felt himself build some walls. He’d dodge Chanyeol as much as he could or controlled his smile. But Chanyeol wasn’t dense. He felt the younger avoid him subtly. None of them spoke of that moment. There’s nothing to talk about. And if there was, how would it begin?

 

At nights, Chanyeol stayed out on his balcony a little too long. Kyungsoo always peaked through the curtain before heading out. One night, he’s about to step out but heard hiccups. Chanyeol’s crying. Kyungsoo gripped the curtain a little too tight. He couldn’t do anything, say anything. He couldn’t fall in love with one of his best friends. He’s seen how it shook someone entirely. Just look at Jongdae. But he wanted to be there for Chanyeol like he always had. How could he though? Would Chanyeol let him in?

 

It’s not like Baekhyun and Jongdae couldn’t feel the vibe either. The two were awfully silent at dinner. Kyungsoo left first, escaping to his room. Chanyeol sat back and pushed his plate away gently. Baekhyun and Jongdae exchanged looks.

 

No one understood what made Kyungsoo act like that but Chanyeol knew it was him. He’s the last one the guy talked to.

 

_ “Have you been there long?” Chanyeol sat beside Kyungsoo. “It’s a pretty view. Wish we’d stay here forever.” _

 

_ “It’s better than the campus for sure.” Kyungsoo smiled to himself. _

 

_ “I hate myself.” That’s where it began. Chanyeol told his story to his best friend; what he’s been up to, his facade, his exhaustion with being deemed as perfect. Kyungsoo of all people knew he wasn’t. And honestly, he hated the Chanyeol he saw around campus. He thought his friend lowered himself to be some statue in Rome; beautiful but hard and cold inside. And he knew he was much more than that. He missed that guy. _

 

_ But this guy sat beside him now and he didn’t know what to do. This guy was too overwhelming. It tugged a part of Kyungsoo’s chest like how he felt when he loved a piece of art. Just so happened that this art was Chanyeol. And it breathed. It freaked him out. So the walls came up. _

 

“Why would Kyungsoo hate you for sharing your feelings?” Baekhyun pouted in thought. It was a bit absurd.

 

“I don’t know. I scared him off? Fuck I shouldn’t have done that!” Chanyeol groaned, burying his head under the pillow.

 

“Let him think. He probably drank sea water. It’s not your fault, Yeol.” Baekhyun rubbed his back and left the boy to sulk. What Baekhyun didn’t expect was Chanyeol to bring the facade back. He joined them for breakfast wearing his Rolex. Jongdae saw Kyungsoo’s eyes stare a little too long at it. Then it was passive again.

 

He took initiative to talk to Kyungsoo now. After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways. No one wanted to do anything but stay in this time. Two more days and they’re going home. Baekhyun stayed in the second floor while Chanyeol and Jongdae went to the rooms. It made Chanyeol curious why Jongdae stood in front of Kyungsoo’s room. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. No, he’s not jealous. He’s sure Jongdae liked Baekhyun. He went in with that mentality and sat by the balcony again with his guitar.

 

Kyungsoo was in the bathroom when the knock sounded. He yelled for the person to enter. But he remembered he left his laptop open. It’s too late. Jongdae’s on his bed, laptop on his, well, lap. “I’m guessing this time matters. It’s your wallpaper.”

 

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo could never hide from Jongdae. He rubbed his eyes, gathering his wits to not snap.

 

“An answer to why are you two so weird lately?” How blunt. “Do you like him? You like Chanyeol, huh? You do, yes?” And this repeated until Kyungsoo was annoyed with the pestering.

 

“Yes! God, Jongdae, why are you so annoying? I do, okay?” He yelled. “And I hate that he has that stupid Rolex on again! It looks so cheap and pimp, which he’s not! God you’re all so annoying!” Kyungsoo got his laptop and hugged it to his chest.

 

“What’s wrong with Yeol-ex?” Jongdae teased. He loved this tea. He loved seeing Kyungsoo stressed too. It forced truths out of him. Kyungsoo looked appalled by the question.

 

“Everything.” He sounded so disgusted. “He’s a walking David.” and Jongdae understood that reference. “You’ve seen the roll, Dae. You can see how happy he is.”

 

“He’s always been.”

 

“No, no, that’s where you’re wrong. When that damn watch is off, he is. The way I see it, it’s like a chain to him, to Baekhyun. Tell me honestly, you felt him change too, right?” Jongdae’s brows furrowed. “Because they’re rich! What people think of them will matter more than their happiness! It’s why you and I will never fit in! Their worlds are so different from us. We can never have this!” A wild and hysteric Kyungsoo gestured around the room. “You really think Baekhyun would think you’re enough? You couldn’t even gather your guts to tell him how you feel.”

 

Jongdae blinked once. Twice. Silence stretched. Kyungsoo realised too late. He just hammered Jongdae’s fears to his chest. “I-I didn’t mean it that way, Jongdae.” The elder chuckled, taking the blow with some salt.

 

“Sure, Soo. Use me to cover your fears. This is why we get each other.” He stood up, kind smile on his face. Kyungsoo knew that lip curl too well. He hurt Jongdae who hid the pain and put himself last. “I’m a coward, okay. But tell me the truth,” Jongdae ran his hand in his hair. “Was he in the way of what you wanted to capture or he fit perfectly with everything you saw?”

 

Figurative. Like Baekhyun. Shit, they did go well together. They were annoying at times but when things got serious, they’re the best to understand. Kyungsoo lowered his head guiltily.

 

“He perfectly made it better.” Kyungsoo mumbled, hand gripping his shirt in frustration.

 

“It sucks, right? But it’s a good way to fall in love.” Jongdae smirked empathetically.

 

“Did you mean that?” Kyungsoo turned to the balcony, seeing Chanyeol stunned. Even with that expression, Kyungsoo liked the composition. From a distance, grey clouds smeared across the vivid blue sky. Two types of blue shared the frame; one from the sky and one from the sea. A two-toned type of sadness. Behind the grey clouds were cracks of light that sparkled on the sea. Was it a burst of happiness? Did the brightness slowly surface? And who stood in front of all that? Chanyeol. Fitting perfectly with his curly black mop hair, grey shirt, black shorts, and guitar in hand. No Rolex.

 

“See you both later.” Jongdae mumbled deeply, leaving the two to settle this.

 

Chanyeol waited for an answer. His brain congratulated him and cursed him at the same time. He wanted Kyungsoo to check if his notes sounded okay but the front door seemed too far. So he climbed over the railing and balanced on the ledge until he’s in Kyungsoo’s balcony. It wasn’t exactly dangerous since the ledge was wide but the drop would still hurt.

 

He heard Kyungsoo panicking, yelling at Jongdae. He stood closer to the open door, wanting to fight for Jongdae. He didn’t deserve those words and Kyungsoo knew it too. But he’ll scold him for it later. He needed to process what Jongdae made him say.

 

That dusk they spent on the steps meant more apparently. Chanyeol asked for answers, flattered and confused at the same time, but Kyungsoo remained silent. Eventually, Chanyeol gave up. He said his door’s open for them to talk but Kyungsoo found it as rejection already. Chanyeol saw the laptop screen with a photo of him during the blood minutes. It’s some incredible photo indeed. He himself could testify the vulnerability was real. That in that moment, someone actually saw him for who he was and somehow found it beautiful.

\--

Jongdae’s hurried steps made Baekhyun look away from his phone, his game. Only a strong force would do that like his parents. But Jongdae did it. Baekhyun’s alarmed when his friend dashed out to the forest trail. He looked up to the rooms then followed. It wasn’t safe to walk on since it rained a little the night before. That didn’t stop Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun ran after him, curious what got his best friend so upset. Jongdae + upset always meant not good. He didn’t really have a destination when he left so he just went where his thoughts took him. And it was near a cliff-like structure. Baekhyun ran as fast as could up the trail, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s waist to pull him back. They fell back on the ground, Jongdae taken by the events.

 

“What is wrong with you? You almost died, Jongdae!” Baekhyun panted, eyes closed while he calmed his heart. Jongdae sat up, seeing the steep drop a few meters away from them. He almost died. Baekhyun followed him. He...cared and saved him. Jongdae threw himself over Baekhyun’s body, hugging him tight and apologising. Baekhyun hugged him back, faintly kissing his hair. He swore he’s never been so scared in his life until that moment. The two went back to the house, more attached than ever. Chanyeol was in the living room of the second floor when he saw them dirty and a little shook.

 

“What happened?” He worried.

 

“Just a...clumsy moment,” Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun pulled him by the hand upstairs. Chanyeol knew it was a lie. Baekhyun looked so tense.

 

Baekhyun sat Jongdae near the tub and wiped his cheeks clean. The younger was surprisingly quiet. Maybe he got shocked by it too. But he didn’t look at Baekhyun. Not once since it happened. Baekhyun knew something wasn’t right. Once Jongdae was clean, Baekhyun laid on bed with him until he fell asleep. Baekhyun slipped out of the covers and looked for answers.

 

“He and Soo...kind of had a fight after breakfast.” Chanyeol tried to divert the topic away from him.

“Where’s he?” Baekhyun breathed out heavily, slightly angered. Chanyeol’s never seen him that upset over a fight.

“Let him be. They’ll make up soon.” Chanyeol wasn’t sure why he said that.

“He almost got Jongdae killed.”

“What?”

“Good thing I followed Dae. He almost went over a drop past the trail.” Baekhyun ran his hands in his hair.

“Soo might have called Jongdae a coward?” Chanyeol blinked innocently.

“Why would he do that? Doesn’t he know his own best friend? Jongdae has serious doubt issues.” Baekhyun was appalled. Oh, so he knew that after all. Chanyeol shrugged. At this point, did the four of them really knew each other well or just parts of it? Chanyeol hugged his guitar. Baekhyun got his phone and tried to calm over a mobile game again.

 

The four tried to avoid each other for the rest of the day, tensions high. It wasn’t until Baekhyun got back from swimming and jet skiing when the interactions began again. Jongdae sat in front of the fireplace in the second floor living room, doodling on his notebook. Baekhyun neared him, seeing a realistic sketch of a hand on the paper.

 

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun mumbled, hugging Jongdae from behind, arms around the other’s shoulders. It’s not like Jongdae didn’t see him coming. From the corner of his eye, he saw he damp blond hair.

 

“Good. Where have you been?” Jongdae mumbled, looking at the hands on his chest then back to the paper.

 

“Swimming, skiing. Didn’t want to wake you,” Baekhyun took a seat beside him, head resting Jongdae’s shoulder as he yawned. Jongdae hummed in response. A shutter echoed. The two looked up to see Kyungsoo with his camera. Jongdae smiled loosely.

 

“Ya! Come down here! Apologise to Jongdae!” Baekhyun scolded.

 

“Calm down. He already did.” Jongdae smiled wider. Kyungsoo joined them in front of the fireplace, watching the two cuddle, well, Baekhyun cuddle. Kyungsoo raised his camera to them, counting. Jongdae thought he needed to be brave. After that fight with Kyungsoo, he needed to be sure this time. Baekhyun turned his head to Jongdae’s cheek, wrinkling his nose adorably. Jongdae turned to face him, seeing how close their faces were. Kyungsoo clicked away. He called for one last shot. Suddenly, Jongdae leaned in, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek, and kissed him.

 

Jongdae felt so warm upon kissing him. It was soft and gentle. He pulled away slowly, warmth disappearing. Baekhyun’s eyes sprang open at the loss, unsure of what just happened. Kyungsoo checked the camera if it just happened. His eyes went wide upon seeing the liplock screaming in front of him. He zoomed it, making sure the lips really met. He looked at the two, awkward he had to witness that. Baekhyun backed away slowly, confused.

 

“I-, you were, Baekhyun sorry,” Jongdae didn’t know what came over him. Baekhyun swallowed hard, still dazed from the kiss. He stood and ran away, ignoring Jongdae’s calls. Kyungsoo watched in shock as Jongdae lost his mind, hands in his hair, pulling them harshly as he panicked. Jongdae stood up and threw his notebook to the fire before running downstairs. Kyungsoo dove to the fire, getting the notebook out quickly. The leather outside burned with some edges of the paper but most were fine. He flipped through the sketches, amazed. Jongdae really wasn’t any better than Kyungsoo. While he kept photos of Chanyeol, Jongdae drew parts of Baekhyun. He really got the points of Baekhyun’s features. But where was this story heading? Kyungsoo felt Jongdae was right. They were the same; both miserable enough to ruin friendships for their own wants.

\--

Jongdae was a mess in the kitchen. He sat on the floor, staring at nothing. Chanyeol gave up as well. He threw his phone on the counter then closed his eyes. Baekhyun bolted. Left. Disappeared. Leaving his friends in his house in an island. He turned his phone off too. Great. How were they going home tomorrow then?

 

“Soo was right. People like us have no place in your worlds.” Jongdae scoffed. “Why did I even try?”

 

Chanyeol looked at the clock and picked up his drunk friend. He placed Jongdae in bed and went out before he heard another rant. He bumped in to Kyungsoo on his way down. The two didn’t look at each other. “I was just...Jongdae had a couple.” Chanyeol tried to explain.

 

“How’s he?” Kyungsoo worried.

 

“Regretting it. D-Did you find Baek?”

 

“Um, some of his guards followed him. He took the boat? Jetski? So we won’t be going home tomorrow.” Kyungsoo filled. Chanyeol nodded and took a step forward to leave. Kyungsoo accidentally blocked his path. They wobbled repeatedly, blocking each other until Chanyeol stood still. Kyungsoo sidestepped and went in his room to release the breath he held in.

 

Chanyeol rushed downstairs to wash his face in the kitchen. He placed his hands near the sink and sighed. They were never going on a vacation together ever again. Chanyeol stayed up and slept on the couch in case Baekhyun came home. But he didn’t.

 

The tall guy woke up, still dark around. He checked his phone. 5:28am. He went out of the house and sat on the sand. He watched the light slowly bring color around him. He’ll finally see the sunrise. But he wasn’t the only one.

 

Kyungsoo woke up early for it too. He wore a black hoodie and looked out the balcony. Chanyeol’s awake too. He didn’t have the energy to face him so he watched the sunrise from the balcony. He loved the mix of pink, blue and purple welcoming a strong yellow. It was so pleasant, he felt himself smile after what seemed like a long time. The sadness crept in when he looked at the photos. He found it lacking. So he woke up to another sunrise.

 

This time, it was Kyungsoo that sat on the sand. Chanyeol looked around the house and decided to join him. He sat beside Kyungsoo but not too close. “Slept well?” He mumbled.

 

“I tried. You?” Kyungsoo miraculously conversed. Chanyeol smiled sadly and shook his head. He had a lot of thoughts again, Kyungsoo thought. “Are you okay?”

 

A dumb question. Of course Chanyeol wasn’t. His friends were all troubled. Baekhyun was missing. On top of that, they’re stuck on an island. “Are you?”

 

Kyungsoo smiled a bit, finding the situation funny. He’s with his crush on the beach, about to witness the sunrise while his friend’s passed out again in his room and another was missing. What a vacation!

 

“What’s so funny?” Chanyeol smiled a bit too.

 

“All of us. We’re freaking out because of feelings. Were we that numb towards each other for years?” Kyungsoo began snapping away when a portion of the sun peaked from the horizon.

 

“Maybe. We all tried to be someone we aspired to be. At least, me and Baekhyun did.” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“You’re not any better. Me and Jongdae thought we could fit in your high society world.” Kyungsoo didn’t even feel pain anymore. He just really found it amusing now. They all ruined their friendship together. That’s a sign of true friendship, he thought.

 

“You do, Soo. You both do.” Chanyeol was sick of hearing that. They kept treating them like how others did. It honestly hurt. Baekhyun and Chanyeol thought these two would understand them the most, would treat them normally, but what was this? Chanyeol suddenly took his Rolex off and placed it in Kyungsoo’s palm.

 

“What is this?” Kyungsoo’s sunrise documentation stopped.

 

“Do what you want with it. Throw it away, sell it, give it your dad. I don’t care. I don’t want it anymore.” Chanyeol pouted as he hugged his knees. Kyungsoo felt his heart swell. Blood minutes Chanyeol was back. The real Chanyeol. The one that the sun loved to highlight. The one that shone so bright, he could be mistaken as a solar flare. Kyungsoo took a quick photo to preserve the warm lighting on Chanyeol’s face. The sun really favored him. Kyungsoo wanted to question the bias already. He yanked Chanyeol’s wrist and slipped the Rolex back.

 

“It’s not the watch that’s the problem. It’s the time. No one’s going to judge you if you did things at the right time.” Kyungsoo hid his face with the camera again, waiting for Chanyeol to look. Click. That was probably Kyungsoo’s favorite out of all the photos so far. Chanyeol’s genuine smile just for him.

\--

The two stayed out of Jongdae’s sight the entire day. They figured Jongdae needed a lot of space to pick himself up. Baekhyun’s still not picking up. He knew he was still alive. Baekhyun just dropped all calls. He curled in bed and went to sleep again. It’s better than feeling at this point.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo returned just before sundown, stumbling in clumsily. They had fun walking around the beach, exploring rocks and jumping over crabs. Chanyeol whined about Kyungsoo refusing to let him borrow a camera. He’s seen Jongdae and Baekhyun use them but never him.

 

“I said no.” Kyungsoo kept him at arm’s length, hand on the taller’s chest. Chanyeol whined, taking a step forward.

 

“Fine. Kiss me and we’ll call it even.” Chanyeol was ruthless. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and went to his room. If he only knew he’d be this possessive, he might’ve thought twice. Chanyeol followed him, pushing him down the bed. “It’s cam or kiss, Soo.”

 

“I pick none. Quit it, Yeol. Jongdae might wake up soon.” Kyungsoo pushed him off gently. Chanyeol didn’t like waiting. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s chin and placed a good one. It made Kyungsoo weak for a moment. He’s been kissed before but was it supposed to feel this hot? He felt his skin burning as the kiss deepened. Chanyeol saw this as a chance. He stripped off his shirt, followed by Kyungsoo’s. Surprisingly, the younger still held on the camera. But a flick of Chanyeol’s tongue in his mouth made him let go.

 

Just like that, Chanyeol won. He got a kiss and the camera. He straddled the younger’s lap, taking photos of him from the neck down. He knew not to push his luck. “Taking photos of strangers is rude, Soo.” He teased.

 

“You’re not a stranger.” Kyungsoo covered his eyes with his arms. He internally reeled in his wits from such a strong kiss.

 

“Did you ask permission? I’ll model for free for you.” Chanyeol breathed on his neck before sucking the skin lightly. Click. This should irritate Kyungsoo, being in front of a camera and all, but he’s actually enjoying this. Chanyeol’s free hand slid down Kyungsoo’s side, gripping his hip firmly. Kyungsoo groaned when Chanyeol tugged his lower lip with his teeth. Click. Their clothed groins rubbed against each other. The weight and friction from Chanyeol was unexpected. Kyungsoo knew he’s a big guy, very muscular and all, but were dicks supposed to be this...heavy?

 

Kyungsoo lifted his arm off his eyes to look down. Just when Chanyeol rolled his hips again. A slight chill ran down his spine. He’s sharing a heated moment with one of his best friends. Kyungsoo didn’t expect that from this trip. He just wanted to take photos for his portfolio. He brought this specific camera for sceneries and wide shots. But okay, maybe it’s good with portraits too.

 

He sat up to kiss Chanyeol deeply. A deep growl in Chanyeol’s throat indicated that he liked it. Suddenly, Chanyeol found himself at the bottom. Kyungsoo had the camera again, clicking away. Golden hour. The warm light created amazing shadows on Chanyeol’s torso. Kyungsoo loved every shot of it. Chanyeol laid down comfortably, one arm folded behind his head. He did model for free. But these photos, this moment, felt too private. Kyungsoo would never put these up for display. It’s for him and him alone. 

 

Chanyeol shifted slightly, closing his eyes to avoid the strong light of the sunset. He breathed evenly, thinking how good this felt. Kyungsoo seemed to be right for him. Who would’ve thought? Kyungsoo’s thumb brushed across his lips. Click. “Open your eyes.” A low and hushed command was his undoing.

 

Kyungsoo felt his throat tighten when he opened his eyes. The sun’s clear in those dark orbs. It burned. It pierced. It wanted him.

 

A strong buck of hips make Chanyeol close his eyes again and moan. And he got that on camera. Chanyeol couldn’t help it. Kyungsoo absentmindedly bit his plump lower lip while he took the photo. Of course it did things to Chanyeol. He loved those lips.

 

Pants came off after the camera was set aside. Chanyeol’s back on top after a dirty grind, climaxes at bay. The two got to business quickly; Kyungsoo opening the top drawer for lube while Chanyeol pulled a condom out of his wallet.

 

“You really came prepared.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s a vacation and we can all get drunk. Anything can happen.” Chanyeol shrugged. He really just kept one in case a situation called for it. Like this one. 

 

Kyungsoo was pushed on all fours, waiting for the pleasure to consume him. Chanyeol pushed some fingers in to prep. “Why does it seem like you’ve done this for a while?”

 

“Not long.” Kyungsoo hissed at the stretch but welcomed it.

 

“Since when?” Chanyeol lined himself, rubbing the tip against the hole. Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder, his cheeks dusted with pink. Chanyeol suddenly hated this golden hour. The shadows it made on the younger’s face would forever haunt him. Chanyeol knew the answer already; the very first photo from this trip. Jongdae, being a great friend and all, actually took a photo of Chanyeol out in the balcony on their first night and showed him. That’s how he became of eyes following him during the blood minutes. Kyungsoo saw him before he noticed.

 

They spent sundown locked into each other, obscene sounds bouncing off the walls. Chanyeol’s never felt so good in sex until this one. Kyungsoo swore he’s never gotten anyone that big and deep. If Chanyeol was this possessive as a lover, Kyungsoo wasn’t going to complain. He knew the other just knew how to take care of someone. And after several photos, kisses, thrusts and positions, the two laid tiredly beside each other.

 

Chanyeol’s curled on his side, nuzzling his face to Kyungsoo’s cheek. The sun’s down so darkness enveloped them. They laid in comfortable silence, exchanging kisses and gentle touches. Kyungsoo suddenly apologised.

 

“Next time I’ll ask before taking photos of you.” He whispered. Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“Keep doing it. But don’t hide from me anymore.” Chanyeol whispered as his long index finger slid down the other’s cheek. “You’re always behind the camera, I couldn’t see your eyes.”

 

“It’s a good way to hide.” Kyungsoo smiled to himself.

 

“You see things better than us. Only you pulled the truth out of everyone without us realising. I read your photos well, Soo-yah.” Chanyeol’s voice was so deep and thick as a whisper, Kyungsoo could only sigh. He’ll mentally replay that forever. That was the best compliment over his works.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t lying. He did read those photos well. There were times when Kyungsoo shared his photos to them, making them choose on what to submit. Chanyeol kept his interpretations to himself until Kyungsoo explained them. What he thought was actually Kyungsoo’s intention. It inspired him a lot. He stayed up several nights, making music based on those photos. And they turned out to be the best ones. Chanyeol smiled to himself upon remembering those moments. Kyungsoo rolled over to open a lamp. Chanyeol saw red streaks on his back. He traced them with a finger while Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder.

 

“I’m fine. They don’t hurt.” He eased the other’s mind.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to take out my frustrations on you.” Chanyeol sat up, looking for something on the bed. “Where’s your shirt?” He panicked. Kyungsoo reached over to hold his hand. Chanyeol stopped moving, eyes on their locked hands.

 

“I’m fine, Yeolie. Please pass the camera.” The wide eyes made Chanyeol nod, doing as told. “Poor baby had to see such rated things.” He joked. Chanyeol scoffed, crawling to Kyungsoo so he could wear a shirt at least. He kissed Kyungsoo before heading out to get some water while Kyungsoo looked through the photos. He’ll have to password protect these new ones. They were too rated to be released. He’s impressed with Chanyeol’s eye. Even if some were blurred, it became the beauty of it, the mystery of some odd innocence.

 

The elder jogged down the stairs, seeing the fireplace lit. He almost slipped upon seeing Jongdae and Baekhyun making out erotically in front of it. He covered his mouth in shock, looking for someone, something to release his reactions. He ran back upstairs and leaned on Kyungsoo’s door after closing.

 

“You’re not going to believe what I just saw outside.” Chanyeol felt a little...uncomfortable seeing it himself. Kyungsoo waited expectantly. “You have to see it for yourself.”

 

“My ass hurts.” Kyungsoo smiled, handing the camera Chanyeol. He trusted him with the camera! Chanyeol felt some pride restored by the simple act. The elder moved out of the room like some agent. He got a good spot from the third floor and snapped away. Chanyeol ran back to the room and showed Kyungsoo. Suddenly, his ass didn’t hurt anymore. He ran down the stairs after dressing and stood behind the sucking face couple. Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to smile. His boys were really going at it. He felt so proud of them.Kyungsoo coughed. Nothing. Chanyeol signalled he got it.

 

“Ya, Baekhyun-ah! When did you get back?” Chanyeol spoke annoyingly loud, making Baekhyun flinch and break the kiss. Jongdae wasn’t a bit mortified. He still looked at Baekhyun with so much want. Kyungsoo found it terrifying.

 

“Oh, hey. How was the fuck?” Baekhyun tried to sit properly, fixing himself. Kyungsoo blushed upon seeing Baekhyun’s glistening lips.

 

“I heard you two like...an hour ago when I came out. Happy for you, really, but it got so cold so I warmed up here.” Jongdae shrugged. “Baekhyun came a few minutes later and we talked it out.”

 

“We did not. We just had a stare down then started making out.” Baekhyun smirked. “Are we done here, parents?”

 

“Use a condom.” Kyungsoo muttered and walked away. More like limped. Baekhyun and Jongdae shrugged and sucked face again. Chanyeol turned around and took a selca with the two eating faces behind him. Let that be preserved.

\--

Baekhyun wasn’t exactly honest with what he said. He just felt like their friends didn’t need to know the talking part.

 

After Jongdae heard the two fucking in Kyungsoo’s room, he did a happy dance along the hall then looked up and down the space. He had to tell Baekhyun, he thought. Just when he turned the knob, he realised he wasn’t there. The happiness was short-lived.

 

He went downstairs and opened the fireplace. It took some time so he went to the kitchen to get a beer. He sat on the sofa and stared at the fire. “Being alone sucks,” he whispered to himself. He didn’t bother turning on the TV. His thoughts were loud enough. Eventually, he got bored. His friends were really taking their time.

 

He looked around the room again, hands feeling the texture of the sofa. A memory surfaced again. This was where they sat when he stole a kiss from Baekhyun. Safe to say Jongdae didn’t regret it but he wished the aftermath was different. He truly missed Baekhyun. He slept and got drunk these past two days, staring at his best friend’s photo like a lovesick puppy. If he wanted to do that, he would’ve stayed in his dorm. Because that seemed to be a normal event in his dorm.

 

He heard the front door open so he thought it’s the maids, guards or the chef. He took another swig and closed his eyes.

 

Baekhyun hopped off his jetski, feet and slippers soaked in sand and water. He wasn’t wearing the same clothes he left with. He wore a white button down with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and blue shorts. The guards and maids bowed to him as he passed and he bowed back. Some of the guards looked at each other in curiosity. He rarely did that. What happened to him?

 

Two more jetskis came to shore, parking beside Baekhyun’s. It’s the two guards that followed him. They saw the boy walk up the house with his head hung low.

 

“Sir, what happened to him?” A guard asked.

 

“He just needed time to think. We stayed in Jeju. He’s a bright kid. Thought he’d be hard to handle but he made it...warm.” The other answered. 

 

After Baekhyun left, he found himself in Jeju. He sat on the edge of the boardwalk, hugging his knees with his head hung low. An old fisherman asked what was he doing near the docks at night, that it’s dangerous. “Whatever you think of doing now, son, don’t do it.” He thought Baekhyun was going to jump off and kill himself.

 

“I think I just did, ahjussi.” Baekhyun’s voice was laced with regret as he stared at his knees.

 

“What would that be?” The old fisherman lowered himself cautiously to sit beside the boy. It wasn’t everyday he met a non-local, a handsome and young one too, at the docks.

 

“I ran away. I don’t deserve to be loved.” Baekhyun felt frustrated a tear escaped his eye, wiping it harshly. He accepted this truth a long time ago so why did it hurt again? The fisherman rubbed his back.

 

“Let it out, son. It feels good to cry.” He smiled to the dark horizon. “You know, my wife and son died 15 years ago. You were probably a little boy back then. He’d be your age probably. After the rites and all, I felt the same. I was a bad husband and father. But when they passed, I felt regretful.”

 

Baekhyun raised his head and looked at the old man. He’s still smiling despite the sad story. “Why?”

 

“I didn’t let them in. They died without knowing who they’re living with. I was in debt and didn’t want to burden them so I kept it to myself. I knew they tried to reach out to me but I was loathing myself, you know?” The old man’s smile faded upon looking at Baekhyun. “Oh, sorry, you are loathing yourself.” He said quickly as some comic relief. Baekhyun smiled. “Anyway, we all grew apart. I wish we didn’t. All because I thought I didn’t deserve to be loved.”

 

Baekhyun placed himself in the man’s shoes, knowing every bit of it. Jongdae’s been trying. Even before. He didn’t want them to grow apart. He liked Jongdae the most. He always supported his performances even if he came late. He’d cheer the loudest for him or help promote his gigs even if they didn’t see each other often. And when his parents never made it to award ceremonies when they were younger, Jongdae always ran to his side to put his medal on him.

 

_ “Why are you here? The vice-principal will drag you again!” Baekhyun panicked one ceremony when Jongdae dashed out of his seat to stand beside him. _

 

_ “I’m not letting you wear your medal on your own, Mr. Valedictorian.” Jongdae fixed his hair. “They’re saying bad things again. What good is being smart if you have no family.” Jongdae mocked a girl that bad mouthed Baekhyun.  _

 

_ “What did you tell her this time?” Baekhyun smiled, trying not to laugh. _

 

_ “So I said, shut up. Baekhyunnie has a family and they’re too busy being rich. Stop being jealous because he dumped you!” How petty of Jongdae. “How dare they ruin this moment for my Baekhyunnie,” _

 

_ “My what?” Baekhyun was shocked. _

 

_ “My Baekhyunnie, why? Don’t ruin this for me. I really like going up on stage.” Baekhyun laughed. His best friend’s really ridiculous. _

 

The old fisherman narrowed his eyes at the snickering Baekhyun. “Are you on drugs, son?”

 

“No, ahjussi. I just remembered him.” Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Ah, a boy. They’re really stupid, you know.” He quipped. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Sir Baekhyun!” The two looked behind them, seeing two suited men.

 

“You know them?” The ahjussi felt protective.

 

“Ah, yes. They’re my...guards. We’re pretty far from...home. May I, we, stay over for the night? We’ll pay you for your troubles.” Baekhyun nodded, sincerity in his eyes.

 

So they stayed over and took care of the old man. The guards never saw him like this. He even took care of them. This side of Baekhyun was what Jongdae saw the most. He planned to stick to that...for good.

 

Before they left the fisherman’s home, another guard brought a fresh set of clothes for him. The ahjussi’s eyes went wide upon seeing the sunlight kiss the boy’s face. He knew him.

 

“Ahjussi, thank you for taking care of us. I’ll follow your words. I’ll go back to him. Please take this.” Baekhyun bowed, an envelope extended.

 

“What are you talking about? I can’t take this, son!” He shook his head.

 

“Please. No one has called me son for so long, ahjussi.” The sincerity in Baekhyun’s eyes won over. Baekhyun hugged him before leaving. Odd how he found a sense of family from a stranger.

 

So Baekhyun went back. The guards saw him in a different light. But he stopped in the middle of the sea, which made the guards question him. He suddenly threw his Rolex to the water and drove off. One of the guards jumped in to save it. So Baekhyun returned without it. He returned as the Baekhyun Jongdae loved.

 

He looked in the first floor, seeing it empty. Did they leave? He pouted and looked up. The fireplace reflected on the glass of the third floor. They’re still there. He went up the stairs tiredly, shaking his damp hair. He looked up just before he reached the last step, nervous about the figure on the sofa. Jongdae looked over his shoulder, surprised by the presence too.

 

“Jongdae, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun began, taking a few steps toward him. Jongdae stood up and faced him.

 

“No, no, I shouldn’t have done that.” Jongdae mimicked the other. They’re really a part of each other already. Jongdae laid eyes on the other, seeing he changed and something was missing. The watch. Something else crept in his mind. “Where have you been?” Baekhyun blinked rapidly, processing the venomous tone.

 

“Um, Jeju.” Best be honest. “Needed to think. And I shouldn’t have left! I should’ve just stayed in my room and thought about it.” He continued knowing Jongdae would whine loudly for leaving them in the middle of nowhere. “But I know you, you need all the space to think.”

 

Jongdae was almost swayed. Almost. He narrowed eyes and assessed who stood in front of him. Baekhyun still had his hands in front of him defensively in case Jongdae would hit him. He knew he deserved it but Jongdae’s slaps were no joke. This aura around Baekhyun felt different but familiar to Jongdae. “Who are you?”

 

Baekhyun lowered his hands and looked into his eyes. “Your Baekhyunnie,” he smiled adorably; no teeth or gums, just the curve of his lips. Now Jongdae was swayed. “Took a while to get here but, yeah, I’m here.” Baekhyun smiled wider. Cuteness was Jongdae’s weakness. He knew that.

 

“Why? The plane’s less than an hour.” Jongdae teased.

 

“I’m broke.” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“Boat’s less than 30 minutes.” Jongdae continued.

 

“I said I’m broke.”

 

“So how did you get here?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes, too immersed in this game.

 

“I swam.” Baekhyun smirked confidently.

 

“You can’t swim for your life, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun reached for Jongdae’s hand and pulled gently him for a hug.

 

“I know. So we’ll drown together,” Baekhyun whispered then kissed him genuinely this time. The first time was pretty good if he’ll be honest. But the repeats made everything better. Jongdae pulled back, really curious.

 

“Really, how did you get here?” Jongdae looked at his clothes.

 

“Jetski.”

 

“What? I thought you took the boat?” Jongdae’s eyes were so wide.

 

“No. I took the jetski. Ask the guards.” It’s true. “I thought you guys took it and went home.”

 

“You mean it’s been here all along?” Jongdae pushed him back.

 

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“Ah seriously Baekhyun! We missed our flight because you went missing. Plane tickets are so expensive.” Jongdae went on planning mode.

 

“Why would you book tickets? We took a jet, Jongdae!” Baekhyun laughed. Jongdae found his senses, embarrassed about the outburst. “Why are you like this? Oh god, Jongdae, you’re never going broke.” Baekhyun pulled him down on the sofa and cuddled.

 

“I won’t be gold digging you, Baekhyun.” Jongdae frowned.

 

“Okay, but let me help.” The rich boy seemed adamant.

 

“Only if you let me in.” Jongdae bargained. Baekhyun thought about it and slowly leaned back. Jongdae wondered what he’s doing until the other almost laid on the sofa with his legs spreading.

 

“Oh, okay, if you really want to,” Baekhyun teased as he propped himself on his elbow, legs spread for Jongdae. The younger got the innuendo and slapped Baekhyun’s stomach.

 

“Wow Baekhyun, first a gold-digger, now a prostitute? Wow! I should join the two fucking upstairs!” Jongdae whined, making a move to get up. The older could be a lot to handle sometimes. Baekhyun reached for him, Jongdae falling between Baekhyun’s legs.

 

“What? Chanyeol and Soo?” Baekhyun laughed. Jongdae confirmed and tried to break free. “No, no! You’re staying with me! My Jongdae!” Baekhyun brought out the cute guns. Jongdae twisted in his grasp and kissed him again. The innocence faded once Jongdae whimpered in Baekhyun’s hands. Kiss and make up at its finest example.

\--

The gang stayed for another week on the island. No one dared to pack their stuff for two days so they kept extending. Unlike Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongdae took it slow. They both still had issues to resolve about themselves so they took things one step at a time. The domestic display slightly made Chanyeol gag. He preferred them sucking faces honestly.

 

Jongdae stood up first after breakfast, announcing he’s going to swim. Baekhyun looked up, waiting for the other to leave a peck. They kissed Spiderman style and giggled before breaking apart. Kyungsoo hid his disgust behind the camera while Chanyeol pinched himself to endure it.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol spent time together and apart. They understood each other’s space but always stayed close. When Kyungsoo packed his things, Chanyeol came over to watch. Not help. Just watch the other move around. He got a camera and clicked away while Kyungsoo moved around him. Chanyeol took selfies with it and placed it down.

 

“We have no photo together in front of the house. No group photo during golden hour too.” Chanyeol pouted.

 

“We don’t? Bummer. Baekhyun and Jongdae left first.” Kyungsoo sighed. “Maybe next time,”

 

“Will we spend time back in campus? It’s our final semester. I doubt we’ll all see each other often.” Chanyeol worried.

 

“We all live in the same floor, Yeol.” Kyungsoo scoffed.

 

“But our schedules,” Chanyeol really felt clingy towards his friends now. This vacation was so much fun.

 

“We’ll all find time. I’m just three doors away.” Kyungsoo leaned over him for a kiss. Chanyeol instantly lit up.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae went to Jeju first to visit the old fisherman. They knocked on the door and waited. A boy around their age answered. An old woman peeked from behind him. Baekhyun was stunned. Jongdae spoke for them, looking for the fisherman. The old man appeared, embarrassed smile on his face.

 

“Ahjussi! Did you lie to me?” Baekhyun felt wronged but not entirely upset. He felt sorry for the wife and son the ahjussi killed in his story.

 

“No! No!” He pushed Jongdae and Baekhyun out, pushed his family inside and locked the door. Apparently, that pair was his second family. The son was his stepson and the wife was his second. The ones in the story were real. And he thought about them everyday. Baekhyun understood.

 

“Ahjussi, I got him! I caught a big one!” Baekhyun raised their clasped hands happily. The fishing metaphor made Jongdae groan. The ahjussi laughed and patted their shoulders. He wished them well and told to visit when they could. Baekhyun nodded and got something from the guard again.

 

They led the fisherman to the docks and revealed a new fishing boat. The ahjussi cried, hugging the boys. Baekhyun took it upon himself to buy him a new one, naming it after his wife and first son. The second wife wouldn’t mind, the ahjussi said. Jongdae backhugged Baekhyun, making the ahjussi pinch their cheeks. And he promised to spend his life catching the best ones for them, sharing Baekhyun’s kindness to everyone.

\--

Back in the plane, Jongdae cuddled beside Baekhyun, asleep. He caught up as much as he could before going back. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and smiled. Chanyeol wondered why. Baekhyun pointed to his phone. Chanyeol’s eyes went wide upon reading the text. They’re moving in together. He showed Kyungsoo, who smiled and leaned forward to take another photo of them.

 

Once everyone was back in Seoul, they said their goodbyes since they still had a week to spend time with their families. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol got in the Mercedes while Baekhyun and Jongdae watched them leave first. Chanyeol would drop Kyungsoo off his parents’ home.

 

Jongdae turned to Baekhyun and cupped his cheeks. “Will you be going home?” 

 

“Maybe. Or back to the dorms. My parents aren’t home anyway.” Baekhyun smiled sadly.

 

“Do you have extra clothes?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun wondered but nodded. “Come on, sleepover at my house. My parents probably missed you more than me.” He rolled his eyes. Baekhyun chuckled and kissed him. Who would say no to an extended vacation?

\--

The four met back in campus after a week. Kyungsoo was already settled when Baekhyun and Jongdae came. The four left their old dorms to buy a shared apartment for all of them. Chanyeol came in last with tons of equipment.

 

“Thank God Baekhyun’s smart to buy the entire floor!” Kyungsoo was horrified with the stuff. “How did all those fit your dorm?”

 

“Everyone pays monthly rent or they sleep at the hall.” Baekhyun reminded, ass on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table. Everyone noted. 

 

“That’s fine. I slept over the cases back at the dorms.” Chanyeol explained innocently. And he really did. Baekhyun showed a photo of Chanyeol’s dorm where he did sleep over the black cases of his equipment. It made Kyungsoo sigh.

 

Everyone got settled and got their schedules for their final months in the university. Jongdae and Baekhyun gratefully hugged each other like excited kids since their schedule didn’t clash except Mondays and Wednesdays. Chanyeol was drilled with 12 hour classes Monday to Wednesday and those are also Kyungsoo’s free days. The two didn’t mind. That’s what breaks and cuts were for. And everything turned out well.

 

Everything passed by quicker than expected. Baekhyun’s final performance has been scheduled and thankfully it didn’t clash with Kyungsoo’s final exhibit. Jongdae passed his request for extension with Baekhyun waiting outside for him.

 

“How did it go? What did they say?” Baekhyun held his boyfriend’s arms, worried about the frown.

 

“It is what it is. It’s just one more semester.” Jongdae really looked at things brightly. He comforted an upset Baekhyun, hugging him with one arm while his other hand was held tight. “Sorry Baek, I really couldn’t bring myself to pass it undone. I want it perfect.” He whispered.

 

“What about your parents? That’s additional cost.” Baekhyun worried.

 

“I’ll work around. It’s no big deal, Baek. At least I still get to finish it.” Jongdae smiled loosely. Baekhyun could see the sadness in his eyes but didn’t push. He could outright offer to pay for Jongdae’s extended semester but they talked about that. Baekhyun wouldn’t use his money until Jongdae asked for it. Likewise, Jongdae would be open with his troubles, whatever they may be, and consider Baekhyun’s help in any way possible. Still, this outcome upset them both. They weren’t graduating together.

 

Same goes for Chanyeol. Being a double major really forced his fate to stay behind. He tried his best but he knew he’d be burned out by the end of it all. So Chanyeol and Jongdae stayed behind while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo continued.

 

No one knew what Kyungsoo worked on. He never showed them. He wanted to surprise them. And indeed they were. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae walked in the gallery in suits, stealing some attention. Jongdae laughed upon seeing the familiar scenery.

 

“Did you like it?” Kyungsoo waited for their approval. It’s mostly silhouette shots of them, of Chanyeol especially. And the one that caught the most attention was the two-panel five-foot prints.

 

The left was Chanyeol during the blood minutes where everything changed. The right was him on the first night of their trip looking up to the moon with the stars twinkling behind his profile. 

 

“War and Peace, very smart.” Baekhyun high-fived Kyungsoo. Jongdae looked for the explanation had none.

 

“What you see what you get.” Chanyeol stared in awe. He looked so different through Kyungsoo’s eyes. He felt giddy wearing his One Piece watch they bought at some thrift store outside campus. A small hand slipped in his.

 

“What do you think?” Kyungsoo whispered, looking up to him. Chanyeol was speechless. How did the stars twinkle that night? Was the sun that red that time? He never knew. He never saw. Thankfully, someone did. All he could do was hold on to Kyungsoo. A soft murmur made the photographer blush. Baekhyun and Jongdae excused themselves, pretending not hear that confession.

 

“You saw me.” Chanyeol smirked, eyes focused on him.

 

“No, you heard me first.” Kyungsoo looked down.

 

“Your shutter’s not exactly quiet, you know.” Chanyeol joked, earning a chuckle from the photographer.

 

On the other side of the gallery, Jongdae stood in front of a photo of Baekhyun shielding himself from the camera. How could this look artistic? A simple drop of colors really made it mysterious. He wanted to buy it but it cost more than his extended semester. So he let it go. Kyungsoo would send him a copy if he asked.

 

Jongdae looked for Baekhyun in the midst of professors, students, and buyers. It’s harder now because Baekhyun dyed his hair black again. He found his beloved sitting in front of a print. Odd enough, he had the entire section to himself. Kyungoo saw Jongdae making his way there and stopped him.

 

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt him.” Kyungsoo whispered lowly.

 

“Is he alright?” Jongdae worried. Kyungsoo didn’t want to tell because he knew how the other was about spending.

 

“He may have bought the entire section.” Kyungsoo avoided his eyes. “I gave him a friendly discount! It wasn’t exactly pricey too.” Jongdae wasn’t mad. He was intrigued. What photos did Baekhyun buy? He looked to his right and saw the title. Blind Fondness. “It’s about you...and him...even before the trip. M-my adviser saw them good so I, we put it up. Please don’t be mad at me, Jongdae. Baekhyun bought them all because he knew you would be. He got mad at me already, if that makes you feel any better. He said you wouldn’t like your privacy hung on someone else’s place.” Jongdae got more intrigued. What were these photos? Kyungsoo let him in to see.

 

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder when he heard the door close. He patted the seat beside him for Jongdae to sit. And just like that, every caution made sense. This small area held so much raw emotion neither of them saw from each other. It’s either him or Baekhyun that looked so smitten without the other noticing. It surprised him that the photos traced back to high school. The one in front of them was very special, it’s them on top of the mountain, sitting beside each other. Baekhyun looked the sky with a peaceful smile while Jongdae looked at him the same. Baekhyun pointed to the right wall, to the smallest frames there.

 

“Personal favorites,” he smirked without looking at where he pointed. He just knew it would be that one. Baekhyun laid on the sand, eyes closed with a smile. Beside him was Jongdae looking lovingly at him. Beside it was them on the sofa. On the third morning of the trip, Jongdae laid on the sofa to nap. Baekhyun squeezed himself in and cuddled. Jongdae fell asleep but Baekhyun stayed awake, watching the other sleep. Kyungsoo was on his way out when he saw Baekhyun slide the tip of his nose along Jongdae’s cheek. He really had no idea. But Kyungsoo preserved it for them. 

 

“I had this taken down once I saw it.” He passed another small frame to Jongdae. He felt his ears heat. This frame had two photos. Kyungsoo knew it was private so he printed them small.

 

One was them by the fireplace before the kiss happened. The one above it seemed like it was taken a long time ago. Baekhyun sat by the piano, looking directly to the foreground, to a blurred Jongdae that happened to be sketching on his black notebook. Jongdae swore he saw a ghost of a smile on Baekhyun’s lips. If he squinted enough. He needed a bigger version of his one to be sure.

 

Jongdae looked up and saw Baekhyun holding a scorched notebook. It’s the one he threw in the fire when things crumbled between them. Baekhyun handed it over and kissed him sweetly. “Please don’t stop. I’m not going anywhere anymore, I promise. We’ll work together. Please Jongdae, finish this for me.”

 

And he saw it done. He continued his collection of sketches on the burnt notebook, using them as studies for this finals. He planned to push through with his degree but was half-hearted by it because of the cost. He stopped drawing because of it. Baekhyun found it hard to watch. He had to do something.

 

Baekhyun came home from his final rehearsal but smelled like burgers and car oil. Jongdae was furiously drawing on the floor but smiled when he saw Baekhyun. 

 

“Guess what, I’m only four thousand short! So if I worked overtime for the next two weeks, I can apply for the semester!” Jongdae jumped happily. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo peeked from the kitchen. “Why do you smell? Is this grease on your face?” Jongdae inspected his boyfriend’s appearance. Baekhyun pulled an envelope from his backpack.

 

“What is that?” Kyungsoo whispered, horrified at how dirty the rich boy looked.

 

“He might’ve been lying to Jongdae for the past two weeks about rehearsal.” Chanyeol winced. “Music finals have no rehearsal.” Kyungsoo pulled him back in the kitchen by the neck for an explanation.

 

“No need, Jongdae.” Baekhyun smiled. “Just keep drawing.”

 

“I said I’m not taking your parents’ money.” Jongdae pushed it back gently. Baekhyun’s parents heard about the situation and helped their son’s boyfriend. But Jongdae declined it. Mad respect! Still, Baekhyun was smarter...and more impulsive.

 

“But it’s not my parents’ money and it’s not from them.” Baekhyun brought two checks out. Jongdae’s eyes almost popped out of its sockets seeing that it’s addressed to Baekhyun...in paycheck form.

 

“Y-You worked for me?” Jongdae screamed. Baekhyun ran his hand in his hair and shrugged. “No, I’m not taking it. You worked for it. Save for yourself.” What a stupid advice for Baekhyun.

 

“You said you won’t take my parents’ money, not mine. Come on, Jongdae! Just take it!” Baekhyun stomped his foot cutely, pouting in the process. “I worked my butt off for five thousand! We, we can have ice cream with the extra. We can use it as date money, like normal college couples. We can buy you new pencils, markers, paint! Please Jongdae, just take it.” Baekhyun pouted adorably, knowing Jongdae was a sucker for it.

 

“Just take it! You won’t have Byun Baekhyun working for just anybody.” Chanyeol yelled from the kitchen. Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo to help decide.

 

“Take it, Jongdae. I wish Chanyeol helped me like that.” Kyungsoo joked, earning an offended look from the other.

 

Jongdae sighed, got the checks and hugged his smelly boyfriend. He’ll always be grateful for him. Baekhyun nuzzled his face to Jongdae’s shoulder and mumbled he loved him, would do anything for him.

\--

Baekhyun’s final exam was suddenly a private performance for the jury alone. Jongdae and Chanyeol waited outside of the room. Kyungsoo followed after his class, worried about their friend. Anything could happen. Chanyeol rubbed his temples and kicked Jongdae’s leg in annoyance.

 

“Could you sit down? You’re making me nervous!” Chanyeol hissed. Click.

 

“Baekhyun would have a good laugh at these.” Kyungsoo looked through photos of the two worried sick. Suddenly, the door opened.

 

Baekhyun went out with his head hung low and a paper in hand. Jongdae knew that paper. He received one. Chanyeol received one too. It’s a retention notice. Jongdae suddenly hugged Baekhyun, whispering encouragements. Chanyeol came over and patted his head. But Kyungsoo found it odd. Baekhyun winked to him. The photographer got ready to capture this.

 

He pushed them back and ripped the paper with a joyous scream. “I’m keeping the valedictorian title!” The two didn’t like this prank. Chanyeol already offered to buy him ice cream. They began slapping him until he’s on the floor, begging for help. Kyungsoo snapped away, standing on a bench to have a better view of Baekhyun’s ugly expressions.

 

The hitting stopped when Jongdae’s straddling him on the floor and Chanyeol laid on the side, panting. “Wait, I’m going up the stage?” Jongdae pressed Baekhyun’s cheeks together. The valedictorian nodded. “Ah! My son made it, everyone! Ya!” Jongdae screamed, bragging to waiting students nearby. What a sensitive guy.

 

“Are you proud, Mom?” Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae nodded and hugged him on the floor. They rolled around like silly friends. Kyungsoo looked around and zipped his hood up to hide his face. Chanyeol stood up and kicked them apart.

 

“Keep quiet! Other students are still waiting.” Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo away while the two make a run for it when a jury went out to check what the noise was about.

 

So Baekhyun and Kyungsoo graduated first. No problem. Jongdae and Chanyeol followed a year later. The beach house could wait. But they did return once a year at least to enjoy themselves. Eventually, they brought their parents in the fun. But this island in the middle of nowhere would always hold a special place to them. This place had them battle themselves and their feelings. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo didn’t have to hide themselves anymore while Baekhyun and Jongdae finally saw each other. Chanyeol didn’t have to prove himself as long as he’s happy with what he did. Kyungsoo grew more confident with himself and let his eyes take in moments aside from his camera. Jongdae learned to let people help him, that it’s okay to be brave as well. Baekhyun realized he didn’t have to push people away because he deserved to be loved. Everything went by so fast. The world made them stop so they could see the moment in front of them. To capture it forever. All they had to do was stand firm and let the colors pass before their eyes. They had a hand to hold through all this if only they stopped wandering mindlessly sooner.

 

“Baekhyun, perfect! Chanyeol, to the right, okay, Jongdae a little...stop! Everyone freeze! Stay there, don’t move!” Kyungsoo clicked the button for the timer to start. He sprinted across the sand and jumped on Chanyeol’s back. Baekhyun stood adorably beside them with a peace sign while Jongdae hugged him from behind around his waist. The red light flickered faster, making them smile. The flash came then they relaxed. The four ran behind the camera to see the photo. Oh it was a good one with the golden hour enveloping them. Finally, they had a photo in front of the beach house during the golden hour! But not as college guys anymore. This time, as married men.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tomodachi mods for making this happen, really enjoyed making this since it's my first time entering. To the prompter, hope you liked how this turned out. I tried my best huhu but thank you for this chance too. Also, if there are typos, sorry huhu but please read it well, everyone!


End file.
